1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic and rheumatologic testing devices for body joints found in the extremities and digits and, more particularly, to an anatomic torsion monitor for detecting myofascial-musculoskeletal elasticity in a patient's ankle.
2. Description of Related Art
Treatment for orthopedic and rheumatologic problems of the extremities and digits is focused upon subjective complaints. Objective data, from imaging studies (x-ray, CAT scan, MRI) and blood tests (sedimentation rate, rheumatoid factor) may indicate the presence of a disease process (arthritis—bone surface changes, positive rheumatoid factor). Such objective data, however, does not measure the degree of function or dysfunction. Therefore, any treatment regimen can only be successful if the patient subjectively claims improvement. Such inefficiencies make orthopedic/rheumatologic problems very expensive for society to manage.
A common technique utilized by physicians to evaluate dysfunctions of the extremities and digits involves myofascial testing of joints. In this technique, the physician stabilizes the proximal part of the joint and applies a torsional twist to the distal portion of the joint. These techniques include indirect and direct approaches. With the indirect treatment approach, the structure is displaced in a direction of ease of motion. Direct treatment approach requires that the structure is displaced in a direction that restricts motion, reaching a restrictive barrier. Additional maneuvers are performed with either technique followed by an assessment phase. During the assessment phase, the structure is then displaced in various directions to ensure improvement of motion.
Physicians in clinical practice subjectively use such palpatory tests of the extremity joints and digits. The difficulty in treating patients with problems of these areas often lies in the inability to make an objective analysis. For example, health care providers who practice manual manipulative medicine claim to have the ability to make musculoskeletal assessment based on factors of quantity and quality. These practitioners are able to palpate the body and formulate treatment based entirely on the diagnosis obtained by palpation. Treatment may include manipulation, physical therapy, medicine, durable medical goods (e.g., ankle brace), surgery or continued observation.
Of particular interest is the assessment of motion quality in terms of tissue response. This is more than a degree of range of motion. Tissue response is how the body reacts to energy transfer. It is the result of a given force supplied, maintained and withdrawn. Terms such as ease of motion and stiffness have been used to describe this dimension of palpatory diagnosis.
Studies have been conducted to define and quantify elasticity, stiffness and motion quantity of the human body. These studies, however, have not been able to correlate the mechanical and clinical concepts of elasticity, stiffness and motion quality.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an apparatus and method of use thereof that can provide a quantitative measurement of the myofascial-musculoskeletal elasticity, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of use thereof for detecting the elasticity of muscles, ligaments and myofascial structure in the ankle of a patient.